1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting module and a lighting unit for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a light emitting module for generating a white light by utilizing a semiconductor light emitting unit and a phosphor (for example, see Ohm MOOK Light Series No. 1 “Optical Device” Ohmsha, Nov. 25, 2001). The phosphor generates a fluorescent light corresponding to a light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting unit.
In the light emitting module, a phosphor is formed like a layer over the light emitting surface of the semiconductor light emitting unit, for example. In this case, however, the layer of the phosphor has a thickness. For this reason, a light generated from a phosphor to be a lower layer is sometimes intercepted by a phosphor that is an upper layer. In these cases, a part of the light generated from the phosphor is lost. For this reason, the external quantum efficiency of the light emitting module is reduced. In the related art, therefore, it is difficult to provide a light emitting module having a high external quantum efficiency.